Wang Yi's Vengeance
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: Wang Yi has always wanted Ma Chao's head, will she ever succeed? A Wang Yi x Ma Chao story.
1. Intro

Author's Comments: Great to be back at ! This story is about Wang Yi's revenge on killing Ma Chao. This story messes up a little from the version in Dynasty Warriors and the personality of Wang Yi, Ma Chao and the other characters here may not be the same with the one on Dynasty Warriors, but I still hope you can enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

SPOILER ALERT: If you want to see Ma Chao and Wang Yi together, just go directly to Chapter 4 and 5.

* * *

Wang Yi

"Someday, I will defeat Ma Chao."

Those words stick to my head since the death of my husband who was killed by Ma Chao in one of the early Han Dynasty battles. The fact that I cannot protect my husband at that time made me very upset and more determined to kill Ma Chao.

My husband always hated Ma Chao; he always wanted to kill Ma Chao. I always wanted to help him, but I could not do anything at that time since I didn't have enough training for war. Before I was even an officer in Wei, my husband was already killed.

I swear one day, I will avenge my husband.

* * *

"Master Guo Jia, I will be on my way to Ji Castle."

"Lady Wang Yi, is it alright for you to go alone? Master Pang De and I can help you fight against Ma Chao."

"It is alright. I don't want both Master Pang De and you to get hurt. This will be the result of the training I had for years. It is an honor for me to be able to protect Ji Castle and get my chance to fight Ma Chao."

"I see. Before you go Lady Wang Yi, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Ma Chao so much? Why do you want to have his head so much?"

"He killed my husband, he tried to destroy Wei. My husband and I always hate him so much. All I can say is that he is really a devil."

"I agree. And when you already kill him, what will you do?"

"Hmm, I never really thought of that. I will be happy, of course. Well then, see you later, master Guo Jia." I said as I left Guo Jia and went to Ji Castle.

I will get Ma Chao's head there. Just you wait.

* * *

Ma Chao

"Cousin, stop painting my face!"

"Hahaha, you look very funny with that!" Ma Dai shouted as he painted my face happily.

We were having so much fun when suddenly one of the messengers came to us.

"Master Ma Chao, Master Ma Dai, Lady Wang Yi has taken Ji Castle and wanted to have war with you." The messenger said and left.

"Wang Yi? Isn't she the one who really hated you, cousin?" Ma Dai asked.

"Yes she is. I could never have expected her to ask for war with me at a place like Ji Castle."

"But why does she hate you so much, cousin?"

"I don't even really know myself, cousin. I killed her husband at one of the wars, it was because he wanted to kill Lord Liu Bei and destroy Shu."

"I see. Should I come with you at Ji Castle?"

"No thank you. Wang Yi may only want a duel there, I must go by myself. I'm sure I will be alright."

"Okay then, good luck, cousin! Smash all the enemies!"

"Thank you, cousin. But help me remove these paintings on my face before I go."

"Hehehe, okay cousin…"


	2. Stalking

Author's Comment: Lots of thought in my mind... But I can't write them like what I imagined. And I think Wang Yi doesn't sound like Wang Yi here for me. That's why I'm sorry if this part of the story was very messed up. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Wang Yi

I waited for Ma Chao to come to my camp in Ji Castle. Maybe he was already injured or could already die on the way to my camp.

But a few minutes later he breaks through my camp door and was already in front of me, preparing to attack me.

"You are unscathed, Ma Chao. How did you even managed to arrive here like that; passing all the obstacles inside the castle so fast?"

"I fight in the name of justice; justice will always find its way."

And so he started to attack me and I was able to avoid it, I attacked him back but he also avoided it easily. After a long time dueling, finally it was Ma Chao who won. I wasn't strong enough to beat Ma Chao.

With an injured shoulder, I took my horse and escaped. "Next time it will be different, next time I will cut your head for sure." I said as I left Ji Castle.

* * *

"Lady Wang Yi, it is better if you stop drinking all the beer here. Your injuries might not heal."

I put down probably my last glass of beer. "Master Pang De, my injuries have already healed. I was not badly hurt, everything is alright."

"That's good to hear, but you still need to get lots of rest, we are going to defend Mt. Ding Jun from Shu around next week, and Ma Chao could be there too."

"I see. Well then, I must rest and train more. But may I ask you one question Master Pang De, what do you before you attack and defeat your enemies?"

Pang De thought for a while then answered. "Hmmm, I would find information and find the weakness of my enemies. In that way, beating the enemy officers will be easier."

"Okay then, thank you master Pang De." I replied as I left and prepared to go to Shu's main camp. I am going to stalk Ma Chao and find his weakness.

* * *

That night I went to Shu's main camp quietly. Ah, there he is.

I hid behind one of the trees as I listened to Zhao Yun and Ma Chao talk around the campfire.

"Master Ma Chao, I'm glad you are safe and you managed to defeat Wang Yi at Ji castle."

Ma Chao smiled. It was the first time I saw him smile. "Hehehe, it was not a big deal. The castle defense and traps were easy to pass through and Wang Yi was easy to defeat."

How could he say I was easy to defeat!?

"I see. It's good to see now you are a strong warrior. I'm sure Master Ma Teng must be proud of you."

Ma Teng!? Ma Teng is one of the officers who were killed by Lord Cao Cao!

"Thank you, master Zhao Yun." Ma Chao replied as Ma Dai and Jiang Wei joined Zhao Yun and Ma Chao around the campfire. I escaped and went to Ma Chao's room to find more information about him.

There were many notes and scrolls, but none of it was important. There were paintings Ma Dai made, and one of them is a painting of Ma Teng, Ma Chao's father.

And what makes me very surprised is there is a painting of me. It was a painting of me using my battle armor, preparing to fight. It was beautifully painted and it really looks like me.

I was admiring the painting until I heard someone was coming to the room. I escaped again and went back to my camp at Wei.

* * *

Ma Chao's father, Ma Teng, was killed by Lord Cao Cao. That is why he killed my husband and some other Wei officers, so he could kill Lord Cao Cao.

I realized that Ma Chao is like me. His loved one is killed by an enemy.

Somehow, it changes my thoughts of him. It is like suddenly I don't want to kill him anymore; he still deserves to live like I do.

Wang Yi, what are you thinking!? You will only be a weak warrior if you think like that! Remember Wang Yi, your husband is killed by Ma Chao! Ma Chao was the one who killed your husband, the one you love! You must avenge your husband!

Maybe I'll just rest some more, let these thoughts go away and prepare for the next battle at Mt. Ding Jun.


	3. Defeat

Author's Comment: I know Xiahou Yuan was the one defeated at the battle of Mt Ding Jun, Shu won, and there are no Wang Yi nor Guo Jia in that battle. But let's just mess it up a bit and make it more Ma Chao and Wang Yi-ish. Thank you for those who still managed to read it until this chapter and enjoy!

* * *

Ma Chao

After around a week after the battle in Ji Castle, the forces of Shu went to Mt Ding Jun to battle with Wei and conquer the land. Ma Dai and I was in charge of guarding Lord Liu Bei's main camp. Master Huang Zhong was in charge of taking Mt Cha Qi with some of the other officers. The plan was to launch an all-out attack to Mt Ding Jun after Mt Cha Qi was taken.

So Ma Dai and I waited in front of Lord Liu Bei's main camp until we were already signed to do the all-out attack. After I heard from one of the messengers that Mt Cha Qi was already taken by Shu, Xiahou Yuan rushed to attack Master Huang Zhong. I wanted to help him, but I wasn't allowed to advance to Mt Cha Qi.

After some time, another messenger came to Ma Dai and me and reported that Master Huang Zhong was defeated, Mt Cha Qi was taken back by Wei and most of the Shu officers were also already defeated. That means that the plan failed and I must defeat Cao Cao so I can take Mt Ding Jun and Mt Cha Qi.

I went inside Lord Liu Bei's camp. "Lord Liu Bei, I will advance to Mt Ding Jun and defeat Cao Cao since Master Huang Zhong and most of the Shu officers were defeated and Wei took back Mt Cha Qi."

"I see. Too bad Master Huang Zhong was defeated; I thought he could easily take Mt Cha Qi and defend it. You may go; good luck on your way, Ma Chao." Lord Liu Bei replied.

Before I started to advance, Ma Dai interrupted me. "Cousin, I want to advance too. Let me help you."

"You must not go, cousin. You have to at least protect Lord Liu Bei. We must not let him get defeated." I replied.

"Ah, okay then. Good luck on your way cousin!" Ma Dai smiled as I advanced to Mt Ding Jun.

Wang Yi was guarding outside Mt Ding Jun, I have to defeat her first so I can enter Mt Ding Jun and defeat Cao Cao.

I got off my horse and started to attack Wang Yi. Her high jumps easily avoid it and then she started to attack me. Her attacks got stronger than when at Ji Castle. This time it was a bit hard to avoid Wang Yi's attack and she got to hit me twice or thrice.

After a furious attack Wang Yi made, she suddenly spaced out and fell on her knees. It was a perfect time to attack.

When I started to attack Wang Yi, Guo Jia ran as fast as the wind and defended my attack.

"Master Guo Jia…" Wang Yi said in awe.

"Lady Wang Yi, why are you spacing out like that!?"

"I don't know…" Wang Yi replied in confusion.

"Lady Wang Yi, if we win this war, Ma Chao will be executed and you will be the one executing him!"

Wang Yi and I become shocked. "Why should I be executed!? It is not justice!" I shouted.

"You had threatened Lord Cao Cao and that is what Lady Wang Yi always wanted, to kill you."

Wang Yi became a bit sad. "Why…" she said slowly.

Guo Jia then stopped attacking me and looked at Lady Wang Yi. "Isn't it what you always wanted, Lady Wang Yi?"

"Well yes…" Wang Yi replied as if she was a little confused.

After a long time fighting, I was finally defeated by Guo Jia. And at the same time, Xu Huang already defeated Ma Dai and Xiahou Yuan already defeated Lord Liu Bei.

It means that I will be executed. How sad it is for my life to end like this, not with justice.

At least Wang Yi's wish is fulfilled.


	4. Feelings For Vengeance

Author's Comments: OH GOD. This is disappointing. This is not like Wang Yi nor Ma Chao at all. But I already want them to not fight anymore! Oh well, this is the second last chapter and I thank you all for reading until here in the name of justice!

* * *

Wang Yi

The battle at Mt. Ding Jun was disappointing even though we won. I usually am able to focus on the battle without thinking about my objective (which is to get Ma Chao's head), unlike the previous battle at Mt. Ding Jun. Thank goodness Guo Jia saved me exactly when Ma Chao was about to attack me.

Wei won the war, and at the same time Shu was defeated in many other wars causing Shu to a great lost and got really defeated. There is only Wei and Wu left.

But I haven't done my task, which is to execute Ma Chao. In front of many people from both Wei and Shu, I have to kill Ma Chao. It is my objective and what I always wanted all the time; but it feels wrong to kill Ma Chao this way.

As I walk on the way to the stage, I heard people talking about Ma Chao.

"If cousin is really executed, I will be the only one from the Ma family left! Why should the Ma family face such a misfortune?" Ma Dai said.

"Although Ma Chao sometimes annoys me with his obsession of justice, I will really miss him when he is gone…" Zhang Fei said sadly.

Hearing those words make me feel sad and guilty. It makes me think that executing Ma Chao like this is not right.

There is this war inside my mind whether to execute Ma Chao or not. And finally I made my choice.

I finally reached the execution stage, and Ma Chao was there, without his helmet and his hands tied, waiting for me to kill him. His eyes were full of anger but he didn't even say any word to me.

Without saying any word too, I raised my twin trishula and sway it down.

And then the ropes tied on Ma Chao's hand were cut.

Everyone became shocked and confused.

"I know why everyone is shocked and confused. I finally decided to not kill Ma Chao and let him be free. My objective is to get Ma Chao's head, but I don't think I need that objective anymore and I now realize that Ma Chao deserve to still live like I do, like everybody do. I apologize to everybody for not doing the task I was told to do. Thank you." I said as I left the execution stage with everyone still shocked.

* * *

I sat near the lake, looking at my own reflection in the water and wondering if my choice was correct.

I failed to accomplish my objective; maybe I should have killed Ma Chao at the execution. But deep inside my heart said no to kill Ma Chao. My mind became very confused.

Then Ma Chao came to me and sat beside me near the lake. "Wang Yi, I wanted to say that you made the right choice."

I felt a bit pissed. "Of course you think I made the right choice! I didn't kill you! If I kill you, then I didn't make the right choice!"

"No, it's not like that. What I mean is that you have conquered your feelings for vengeance. You were lucky you didn't get misfortune because of your feelings for vengeance." Ma Chao replied calmly.

"Oh really? Please tell me about your misfortune then." I said. I didn't know much about Ma Chao, I wanted to know more about his vengeance to Lord Cao Cao.

Ma Chao sighed with a sad face as he told me his story. "I heard that my family was killed by Cao Cao, so I made a rebellion at Tong Gate but I lost. After my rebellion, Cao Cao then killed my family who was actually not yet killed. Now I really regretted doing the rebellion; it was all because of my feelings for vengeance. If I didn't do the rebellion, my family will not be killed. It was then I realized that vengeance will only cause more war and chaos, and it will lead you to do injustice actions. I finally decided to not focus on my vengeance to Cao Cao and seek the path of justice in the name of Shu under Lord Liu Bei with my only cousin and family left, Ma Dai."

Hearing Ma Chao's story, I felt sad too. Ma Chao was only someone who has feelings for vengeance like I do. I was glad I didn't get any misfortune because of my feelings for vengeance.

I didn't know what to say next, I could only just be quiet and say "I see."

Ma Chao face which was sad became happy. "Well that's my story. Don't cry just because hearing my story." He joked.

"I am NOT CRYING." I replied with an upset face.

Ma Chao laughed and smiled. "I'm just kidding. You're a really strong woman after all, Wang Yi."

Hearing those words make me blushed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Wait a minute, I'll be right back!" Ma Chao said as he went to somewhere and went back to sit beside me while holding a scroll. "This is for you, as a thank you gift from Ma Dai and me for not killing me and saving the Ma family." He said after that as he gave me the scroll.

I opened the scroll and the scroll was filled with the beautiful painting I saw at the camp when I stalked Ma Chao. "It's beautiful…" I said without noticing.

Ma Chao smiled. "Hehehe, thank you! I only paint the twin trishula and some of the armor, the easy stuffs. The rest was Ma Dai who painted it…"

"I should have thanked Ma Dai, not you then." I replied coldly and Ma Chao suddenly stopped smiling. Then I smiled. "I'm just kidding, thank you Ma Chao and Ma Dai too."

Ma Chao smiled again and then a thought suddenly came to his mind and he became sad again.

"What's the matter? Why do you look sad suddenly?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, a thought just came to my mind. When I look at you, I remembered your husband who I killed. I apologize to you, Wang Yi, for killing your husband. I didn't mean to, and it was because he wanted to kill Lord Liu Bei and destroy Shu. Anyway Shu was already defeated, and the dream that Lord Liu Bei wished was already broken."

"Ma Chao…" I replied sadly.

"I could not turn back time and undo my actions. I could only apologize to you Wang Yi." Ma Chao said. After an awkward moment, Ma Chao prepared to leave me as an excuse to escape the awkward moment.

When he stood up, I pulled his hand and didn't let go. "It's okay Ma Chao, I forgive you…"

"Thank you for forgiving me, now please let go of my hand."

"I will not let go. I hate to say this, but please stay here beside me for the night. I don't think being with the other Wei generals is a good time now and I don't want to be alone."

Ma Chao became surprised. "I never thought someone like Wang Yi will be like this! Okay then, I will accompany you tonight." He replied as he sits again beside me.

We spent the whole night talking and staring at the beautiful starry sky. Ma Chao was not like the kind of person I thought he was. But it felt so weird and wrong because I was with someone I hated the most; my biggest enemy.

Well maybe this is the time for me to let go of my feelings for vengeance.


End file.
